Hero of My Heart
by PhantomLover05
Summary: Erik rescues her from being raped, and she comes to stay with him. But what happens when he finds out that the rapist is in for more than just a hit and run? Read and Review, you know you wanna!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey you guys, this is Emily, and this is my latest novel, Hero of My Heart. I also have two other stories, (both in the works,) called Two Souls Alike, and another called A Little Birdie Told Me, which I'm doing with my big sis, Beth. However if you wanna read that one, it's under the name thesistersbabineaux. So yeah. I have one small request for you readers, REVIEW! It's my inspiration, and for the authors/authoresses who read this story, you know how it is when you get hits but no reviews! So enjoy the story, and don't forget to review!

Luvs,

E

Hero of my Heart

By PhantomLover05

Ch.1: Christine

Erik was tired. He was on his way home from the premiere of his latest movie, "When the Blue Bird Sings", an epic tale of romance, music, and adolescence. Basically Romeo and Juliet, plus music, and a few extra twists. But in all truth, he wasn't technically "in" the movie, but he had composed all of the music, and conducted the orchestra who recorded it. His girlfriend, Emily Jones, was a world renowned singer and actress, and he was totally in love with her.

As he reached the apartment complex that he lived in, he heard someone issue a scream behind him. He whirled around, looking for a source. His eyes searched the grassy perimeter when they fell upon a struggling woman in the arms of a tall, muscular man who was dragging her into an alley.

Without a second thought, Erik ran in after them. It was dark in the alley, as his eyes adjusted to the light, or lack of it. Another terrified scream rang in his ears. His head whipped around as he found the source of the scream. The man had pushed the woman up against the grimy wall and had clamped his sausage fingered hand over her mouth, successively cutting off any attempted sounds.

Erik ran up behind the man, clasped his hands together, and before the thug could say a word, Erik had thumped him over the head. The man instantly froze, and dropped to his side, taking the unconscious woman with him. He picked up the girl and started to carry her out of the murky alley and out to the cloudless night.

He walked calmly across the healthy green lawn and pressed the wheel chair button, all the while trying to process what had happened. _What am I going to do? Where's she gonna stay? _He thought about it for a moment before coming to a solution. _She'll have to stay with me for now, at least till I can get her into a hotel or something. _

The door opened, and he walked into the lobby and up to the reception desk, earning himself several disapproving stares along the way. The concierge turned to assist him, and had a surprised look on his face when he saw who was in front of him.

"Monsieur Le'Belle!" he stuttered out. "How may I be of service to you?" he had only spoken to the famous composer once, when he had bought the penthouse apartment.

"Please call 911, a crime was attempted by a man who can be found in the alley. I knocked him out, but I want him arrested immediately," he said in a clear, even voice. He started to walk away, the woman still in his arms, but turned back around. "The lady will be staying with me for now, in the guest room." He (had only) added (that) for extra measure. I mean seriously, where else was she gonna stay, not in his room, that's for sure!

The receptionist nodded his dismissal, and picked up the phone, dialing 911. _I'm not sure I like being dismissed like that, _thought Erik to himself. Erik walked to the elevator, the unconscious woman still in his arms. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. _Yes, there were definitely perks to being wealthy_, he thought to himself. He leaned against the wall of the elevator, trying to diffuse some of the pressure on his arms. When they reached the top floor, they (well more like Erik carrying her) walked out of the elevator and up to the only door on that level, his penthouse apartment.

He struggled for about five minutes with the lock, trying to balance the woman as well as opening the door, which was no easy task. When Erik had finally achieved his goal, he staggered through the doorway, slammed it shut with his foot, and ran into the guestroom. While Erik placed the woman in one of the soft armchairs, where she stayed slumped down, he flexed his arms, starting to feel the blood circulating again.

Erik turned down the soft red covers, revealing the silky sheets below. He turned around, finally getting a good look at her. She was tall and slender, which he had already figured out, having had held her for 10 minutes. She had long, curly, chocolate brown hair, messy from being pushed up against the wall of the alley. She had full, round, red lips, with lip gloss applied; she was beautiful. _No, she's not!_

The lady's clothes, which were also in a scruffy state, were formal, yet elegant. She was wearing a slinky red dress, with a halter strap around her neck, and small space of skin between her breasts. The skirt of the dress was poofy, but clingy at the same time. (Think something along the lines of a red Marilyn Monroe)

In the words of his best friend Nadir, "Whoa, hott!" Erik cringed at the thought. Erik picked her up out of the chair, trying not to stare at her beautiful face, her high cheek bones, her luscious lips-_NO! Stop! Think of Emily!_ He laid her in the bed, pulled the comforter up to her neck, and hurriedly exited the room. _Having her stay here might be harder than I thought._

E&K-E&K-E&K-E&K-E&K-E&K-E&K-E&K-E&K-E&K-E&K-E&K-E&K-E&K

2 Hrs. Later

_I should probably check on her, just to make sure she's awake._ He slipped quietly into her room, trying to make as little sound as possible. Just as he walked into the room, CREAK he stepped on a creaky floorboard. He whispered a rude word, and looked over at her just as her pale eyelids slid open.

"Who are you?" she asked questionably. He straightened up quickly. He walked over to her bed slowly, completely forgetting the mask he was wearing.

"My name, Mlle., is Erik Le'Belle, and you're sleeping in my guestroom." he replied carefully. "Who are you, Mlle.?" She looked at him, surveying his masculine stance and well built body, before answering slowly.

"My name is Krystine, Krystine Merle."

Thanks for reading you guys! Remember to review! Here are what the surnames mean.

La' Belle: good looking, beautiful

Merle: Blackbird


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: So, Who are You?

"What happened? How did I get here?" she asked, confused.

"How about this, you tell me what you remember then I'll tell you my point of view. -" he suggested. Nodding her head in agreement, Krystine sat up in her comfortable surroundings.-

"I remember walking down the street from the premiere, waiting for my ride back to the hotel, and I was attacked. after I screamed I saw someone turn around. I'm assuming that was you?" she asked. He nodded his head. "Anyways," she continued, "I got dragged into the alley, and then the jerk knocked me out so I would stop screaming. Now I've woken up in this extremely comfortable bed and am talking to a complete stranger who I don't know." She finished. "What about you?" she asked.

He sunk down into the plush chair that was next to the bed, rubbing his wrinkled brow, and breathing a long sigh. It was 11 P.M. and the day's events had made him weary. With another long sigh, he relayed what had happened to her, starting from when he had heard her scream. By the time he had finished, she had already dozed off.

His eyes drooped, but he forced them open. He got up slowly, stretching his limbs in the process, he walked out of the room, passing through the magnificent halls of his apartment, and slowly lumbered into his extravagantly colored bedroom. Sleep wrapped around him like a blanket and his eyes drifted closed as he dreamed.

­

The next morning was not welcomed by Erik, as he fought the rising sun that was peaking through his window curtains. "Ughhh…," he groaned. when he had heard her scream

"Just two more minutes…," he mumbled, as he felt someone jabbing him in the forearm. He kept up his slow breathing, hoping whoever it was would take the hint. They didn't. He felt his shoulder getting grabbed, as he was shaken about.

"Ugh! What do you want Nadir!" he growled, as he turned around to face the unwelcome intruder.

"Come on Erik! Rise and greet the day! WAKE UP!" he yelled, right on Erik's ear. Erik cussed as he sat up in his King sized bed, slowly slipping from his covers.

"Is there a reason why I've been woken so rudely?" he asked his live-in maid/friend.

"Well, for one, it's almost lunch time, and you need to eat something. Another reason is…. THERE'S A GORGEOUS WOMAN OUT THERE, WAITING FOR SOME ATTENTION! So get of your lazy bum and go give her some!" Nadir exclaimed.

He went off in search of some casual clothes for Erik to wear, walking into the huge closet, and coming out with a black sweater/shirt and a pair of casual, black slacks. "On second thought…" he walked back into the closet, and came out with a pair of casual jeans. "Much better!" he remarked.

"Jeans , Nadir?" asked Erik, leaning against the bed frame.

"Yes, it brings out the color of your eyes , darling," he replied in a fake English voice.

"Humph," came the grumpy reply. Nadir left the room to get lunch ready, leaving Erik to change.

The other room….

"So…Krystine…What's up? Are you hungry? IF ERIK WOULD HURRY UP, maybe we could have some lunch," he said, louder than necessary.

"I'm coming!" yelled Erik, hurrying out of the bedroom. He slid on the polished wood floor, into the living room. "I'm here!" he said, quickly slicking back his hair.

"Good, then we can finally eat!" said Krystine quietly, trying not to be a disturbance.

"Oh, yes! Of course!" Nadir pulled out her chair, earning himself a glare from Erik. _That's weird…_ thought Nadir. _What's up with him?_

"Krystine, later we can arrange for some clothes for you to wear. I'm assuming you don't want to wear that everyday?" He was confused by the estranged look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Don't you want new clothes?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't know I'd be staying her,"she replied. Erik cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, I didn't think it would be safe if you were let out with a criminal on the loose." She blushed, of course, why didn't she think of that?

"Oh, right! That would make sense." She muttered to herself.

"So first thing after lunch we'll have Clarisse come and measure you. Would that be alright with you?"

"Yes, yes, that's fine. All my other clothes are in England anyway," she murmured

"Did you have any clothes where you were staying?" asked Erik.

"Yeah, I should probably get those…"

"Nonsense!" replied Nadir, "Tell me where you're staying and I'll get your clothes and other junk for you." Erik nodded in agreement and added,

"You'll be staying here for a while, at least until you're safe." All three sat in awkward silence until Nadir broke it, saying that he would go check on lunchthat it should be ready by now.

Krystine looked at him and nodded her head in acknowledgement. The remaining couple stared at each other from across the table. Krystine chose to break the ice.

"So… Erik?" she asked.

"Yes, Erik," he confirmed.

"What do you do?" she asked.

"I'm a composer," he replied. "I composed the music for 'When the Blue Bird Sings.'"

"You did!" she cried in astonishment. "Wow! That music was amazing! How do you make something like that?" she asked eagerly, awe in her eyes. "You must be a genius!" she exclaimed without thinking. Krystine looked down, a blush spreading prettily across her cheeks.

Erik chuckled, the first in a while._ Did I just laugh? What is going on with me?_ "It's quite alright Mlle., but I'm afraid to inform you that I'm not a genius, I just have a special connection with music," he explained modestly. Krystine looked at him in admiration. This man was a genius composer, he had saved her life, and he had the most beautiful, intense, and sincere eyes she had ever seen.

Erik stared back, but couldn't understand the emotion in her eyes. They continued to stare, neither willing, nor wanting to break it. The kitchen timer rang. Both jumped back, not expecting the noise. They heard some shuffling around in the kitchen and Nadir appeared in the kitchen doorway with lunch in hand.

"Vwala!" he announced, but fell silent as he saw Erik and Krystine-they looked dazed. He hoped that was good; he hated Emily Jones.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Hi fans! First of all, I'd like to convey my most sincere apologies for not updating sooner. First I lost both my notebooks, and then I had MCA testing…yada yada yada, you get the point. To make it up to you, I wrote some fluff. I know this chapter is short, but the next chapter will be longer, and soon we are going to meet Emily.

Hugs,

E.

Ch.3: A Connection is Made.

It was a week later, and even thought Krystine was safe, had new clothes, and was staying with two extremely good looking men, she still felt awkward around Erik, her rescuer. To add to that, he wasn't feeling so confident either. But have no fear, Nadir is here! And he has a plan! The genius plan was to get Erik and Krystine to fall in love with each other.

The only thing Nadir hadn't figured out was that one itty bitty little question- how? He was, at the moment, looking for Erik. Nadir had since gotten friendly with Krystine and she had found out that once you told him something, it wasn't coming out of his mouth. She was very thankful of this. In fact, she was looking for him right at that moment.

Nadir walked into the library, knowing Erik would be there. He was right. Erik was sitting comfortably on the loveseat, book in hand. The handsome Persian sat down in the chair across from the couch. Erik ignored him.

"So, Erik," started Nadir. Without looking up, Erik replied,

"Yes Nadir?"

"So I was thinking…" Erik interrupted sarcastically,

"Well that must have been a new experience for you."

"Haha, whatever. ANYWAYS, I was just wondering what you thought about our guest, the lovely Krystine." Erik looked up sharply.

"Krystine?" Nadir slowly nodded. "I think she's…very nice. I don't really know her very well. However I don't have anything against her." _And she's beautiful._ He would never admit that out loud. Nadir nodded in confirmation.

"Alright, just wondering." He left the room. _What was that all about?_ Thought Erik. Just as he was about to go find out, the door knob turned.

Krystine had gone wondering around the penthouse looking for Nadir. She wanted to talk to him about Erik. What was up with him? She couldn't figure it out. The dark haired beauty walked up to the library door, hoping he was in there. He wasn't, but Erik was.

Erik looked up in shock. _What is she doing in here? Well, she is living here! _ She looked just as shocked.

"I…I…" she stuttered. He looked at her, wondering what she was going to say. "I'll just… leave you in peace, "she stated.

"No, Krystine!" he said, a little louder than he probably should have. She slowly turned around.

"Yes?" she asked slowly.

"Why…don't you come and read with me?" he asked hopefully. Krystine nodded her head, and walked past him to where the book shelves were. When she was about a foot away, she closed her eyes and picked a book. _She looks so beautiful when she does that._

She opened her eyes to see what she had picked. Pride and Prejudice. _Not bad_, she thought to herself. She went and sat down in the black leather lazyboy by the fireplace. She got comfy and started to read, but she felt Erik's eyes on her, and knew what she had to do.

She looked up from her book, and they locked eyes. She seemed to be nervous, but her eyes wouldn't admit defeat. Krystine stood up, and he started to panic. _What is she doing? Is she leaving?_

_Come on Krystine, just get it over with!_ She stood, still keeping eye contact, and walked over to the love seat where Erik was sitting. She felt tears building up, but she pushed them aside with a finger. "Are you ok?" asked Erik in concern. "What's wrong?" that was it, she burst into tears.

_One chip and the whole dam breaks,_ thought Erik. _I wonder what's wrong…_ He put his arms around Krystine and pulled her against his masculine chest. "Shh, it's ok," he soothed. She continued to cry, her hands grabbing on to his shirt. He continued holding her, his hands settling on her lower back. After a few moments, he heard Krystine murmur, "Thank you, Erik, for saving me." He rested his head on hers, and softly replied, "You're welcome."

5 minutes later.

Nadir had searched all through the apartment, but he still couldn't find Krystine. He decided to try the library, just in case. He peeked through the crack in the doorway, and liked what he saw. Erik and Krystine were sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. What he liked the best, however, was the fact that they were practically stuck together. He had his arms around her hips, and she around his waist. They were sleeping against each other, her head resting on his shoulder, and his gently on her head. Nadir closed the door and walked away.

"So this is love, hmm…"


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Oh my flipping gosh you guys, I am like sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated for so long! Thankfully the school year is done, so I'll be able to write and update faster. Again, I am like, so sorry!

Ch.4: Captured

Krystine

She didn't know what was going on. Every time she was around Erik she felt so...so connected to him. She loved it when he hugged her. Once Krystine had even made up an excuse so that he would hug her….

The raven haired beauty had been sitting on the couch in the library one cold evening when Erik had come in. She could tell he felt more comfortable around her because he didn't hesitate when he saw her, he just walked right in. She had smiled and waved at him, and he had smiled back, making Krystines heart melt. Erik had sat in the chair across from her; she remembered with an impish smile that she had convinced him to sit by her. She had pushed her side into his and he hadn't reacted, so she put her head on his shoulder. When she felt his eyes on her, she started to act upset.

"What's wrong?" Erik had asked her. She had slyly answered,

"One of the characters won't even hug the girl he's in love with; he thinks she'll reject him!"

With a concerned look on his face he had asked her how that made her feel. She had quickly replied that she needed a hug, and that's precisely what he had done. He had put his arms around her while she had snuggled into him. Aaah, that had been nice. Ever since she had hugged him she had wondered what it was about him that made his hugs so nice. Krystine hadn't told anyone about how she felt about Erik, she didn't even know. Maybe another hug would help her figure it out.

Just as she got up to find him, he came striding into her room with a worried look on his face. Standing up from her seat, she walked up to him.

"What's wrong Erik? Did something happen?" she asked. He sat down in the chair next to hers and gestured for her to sit back down. When she did, he grabbed her hand in his big ones, making her heart flutter.

"Krystine, now don't get worried, but the man who attempted to…"he gulped nervously, "to rape you, has been captured." She looked up at him in shock. "He says his name is Ben Robertson. He seems to have a secret, which he says you know." Her eyes started to take on a worried look, and she stared down at her lap.

"Krystine, tell me what happened. What do you know?"


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Here is the next chapter! Remember, read and review! Sorry I didn't get it up the next day, i like totally forgot!

Ch.5: The Truth Comes Out

"Krystine, tell me what happened. What do you know?" he pleaded. Krystine continued to stare at her lap, but then got up to stand next to her bed. She leaned against one of the posts for support.

"Erik…" she started. He stood up quickly, walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked down, not willing to meet his gaze.

"Krystine," when she didn't look up he became sterner. "Krystine, look at me." He grabbed her chin, but she kept her eyes away. "I said look at me Krystine." She looked over at him, surprised at his tone. "Whatever it is Krystine, just tell me. I won't be angry, I swear!" she started to cry, and he pulled her into his embrace. "Trust me," he crooned. Krystine lifted her head from his shoulder and broke away from the safe circle of his arms. She went and sat cross legged in the middle of the ornate bed, and went and sat across from her.

Krystine cleared her throat and started to talk.

"Well you know that my home is in England right? Well it was the summer of 2003, I had just moved to Yorkshire and had bought a small apartment and gotten myself a job as a waitress at a café. I had only been there for a month or so and I didn't know much about the people, so I went out with one of my customers. He was sweet, and we started dating." She gulped nervously.

"It was all going fine until "Ben" started to lose money. He lost his job and started shop lifting. After a while I told him to stop, threatening to report him. After that, he became cynical, controlling and suspicious. He accused me almost daily of cheating on him, and started to push himself on me, urging me to go farther than I was comfortable going," she took a deep breath and Erik grabbed her hand.

"Do you need some water?" he asked kindly. She nodded her head. "Nadir!" called Erik.

"Yes?" came the distant reply.

"Get me and Krystine some water!"

"Ok!" A few moments later, Nadir came in and held out the water. They looked flustered. Nadir grinned. Krystine and Erik both gave him and odd look.

"Thank you," they both said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled softly. Erik took the water from Nadir and gave him a look of dismissal. He left, still with a stupid grin on his face. (A.N. Hmmm…. What could he be thinking?)

Erik put his glass on the bedside table and gave Krystine hers. She looked at it blankly. He took the glass from her hand,

"Turn around." She did, and he reached around her, putting the glass to her mouth. "Swallow." He tipped the glass and water flowed into her open mouth. After a few seconds he took the glass away from her mouth, and Krystine took a deep breath. She grabbed the glass out of his hand and drank deeply, leaning back against his chest.

When she was done she took another deep breath and handed him back the glass. Erik put the glass on the table and put his arms around her waist. "Keep going," he urged. She snuggled into his chest more and started to talk again.

"After a while it became too much, and I broke up with him. I know I should have reported him, but I didn't. I broke off all contact with him, and that was the end of it. Or so I thought. Two months later, I started receiving threatening notes. I knew immediately that it was Ben, so I flew to America and started looking for a place in the U.S. I'd only been here for a week when one of my friends from England, a hard core police gal, tipped me off about Ben. Apparently 'Ben Robertson' is really John Daniels. He's been accused of robbery, rape, and murder. Oh yes, did I mention he had a wife who committed suicide? Before she killed herself she left a suicide note at the police station telling them that he had beaten and raped her on several occasions, and she just couldn't take it any more. She shot herself with a gun that he illegally owned." Krystine paused again, putting her head in her hands. She felt his head on her shoulder.

"It's ok, keep going." He murmured.

"It was only then I really became scared," she continued. "The night of the premiere, I got a note from him. The note said that he was always watching me, and that he'd make me pay for leaving him. I got really scared, but I decided to go to the premiere anyway. It was when I was walking to meet my ride that I felt like I was being watched. I started walking faster, thinking I'd take shelter in the apartment building, but I wasn't fast enough. He came out of nowhere! When I got dragged into the alley, I was so scared! Oh god, I was so scared! I thought he was going to kill me!"

Krystine burst into tears. He gave her the glass of water and she drank while he rubbed her back soothingly. She leaned back against him again and it wasn't until a few moments later that he realized she had fallen asleep. Erik sighed and gently lay Krystine down on the bed, straightening her legs out. He retrieved a blanket from the closet and laid it over her. Erik walked out of the room and closed the door softly behind him.

He wouldn't allow this John Daniels to be unpunished! If he had anything to do with it, he would be locked up for the rest of his life! How dare he commit those crimes upon humanity, but more importantly Krystine? Wait a minute, why was he thinking of Krystine again? _Think of EMILY!_

"Erik?" called Nadir "Erik!"

"Coming!" yelled Erik in reply. He walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, finding Nadir by the stove making dinner. It smelt good.

"How's Krystine?' asked Nadir.

"She's ok. She's just resting." He replied. Come to think of it, he felt quite tired himself. "Nadir, I'm feeling quite tired. I think I'm going to take a rest. Call me when dinner's ready." He yawned and turned to walk away, but Nadir stopped him.

"Erik," Erik turned around. "What happened to Krystine?" Erik sighed.

"It's not for me to tell, my friend." He grasped the Persians shoulder. "She'll be ok, don't worry about it." Nadir nodded, still with concern in his eyes. Erik turned and walked out of the door. _Whatever happens, I will_ _protect her!_


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about not updating, things have been very busy lately but I'm going to be updating a lot more this school year, so have no fear. Also, I don't know how I have like 1000 + stats, but only a couple of reviews, so please, if you read it, review it. It's called courtesy, even if you hate the story. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

Ch.6 : Something's Brewing…

Somewhere In the Heart of Africa

Somewhere inside the sterile white walls that were a maze, there was a dingy, dark, dirty jail cell. It was surrounded by other identical jail cells, each filled with miserable men, all who had lost the hope of ever seeing the light of day again.

A.N:

Kuzco: Wow. Talk about depressing.

Authoress: Yep. Tell me about it.

Kuzco: I have a question.

Authoress: Yes?

Kuzco: How did this story get to Africa?

Authoress: Umm…. Why don't we just get back to the story?

Kuzco: Yah… ok. loser

Authoress: Hey!

Kuzco: On with the show!

The local jail

A brawny man struggled in the arms of two burly men as he was dragged through the hallways of a dirty but orderly American jail.

"You can't do this to me! I have diplomatic immunity!" exclaimed the mystery who was 'Ben'.

"Diplomatic immunity?" questioned one of the beefy police men. "Are you a diplomat?" there was no answer as they walked through the dimly lit hallways. Bob, one of the two policemen sneered. "Fred!" called Bob. Fred grunted.

"I don't think Johnny boy here likes us very much. And I can't imagine why! We've been so kind, don't you agree?" they came to a stop outside of a dirty cell.

As Bob unlocked the cell door Fred answered, roughly handling John.

"Yeah, I think we've been extremely kind!" the rusty door slid open. John Daniels was shoved in, struggling as he hit the wall. The cell door was slid shut, causing the door to go CLANG!

"Now here my friend you have a first class jail cell," mocked Bob. "You have the luxuriously comfy bed," he pointed to the thin, flea bitten mattress and holey blanket hanging on a frail white metal bed frame.

"And of course, where would we be without the lovely and very entertaining recreation center?" he pointed at a couple of rubble pieces lying on the floor. Fred snickered. "Come on Bob, we've got work to do."

Then next morning

Krystine opened her eyes drowsily, sitting up in her giant bed and yawning. She slid back, leaning against the backboard, slumping down tiredly. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to bring the room back into focus.

"Psst! Krystine!" someone whispered.

"What?" groaned Krystine, sliding down under the covers.

"Krystine, I need to talk to you!" She groaned again.

"About what Nadir?" she asked after opening her eyes and identifying the voice.

"Erik!" he said in a loud whisper. Krystine sat up slowly,

"What about erik?" she asked curiously, now wide awake.

"Can I sit?" asked Nadir, who was currently standing by the door at the end of the room.

"Sure," agreed Krystine, pointing to the comfy chair by her bed. After he had gotten himself into a comfortable position, Krystine asked again, "What's going on with Erik?" Nadir sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Ok Krystine, I'm just gonna lay the cards on the table ok?" she nodded. "Erik likes you and you like him." When she started to protest, he put his hand up, silencing her. "Don't try to deny it Krystine, I know, ok? I just know." The bewildered girl nodded, surrendering. "The way he looks at you, the way you look at him, did you know I've never seen him hug anyone, not even his girl friend!" he pointed out. Krystine looked shocked.

"He…he has a girlfriend?" she asked, starting to feel jealous. Nadir nodded,

"Yes, we'll get to her eventually, but not now. What I want to talk about is different. I know Erik likes you, might even love you! But we won't ever know unless he admits it!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" warned Krystine. "Now, what's the plan?" whispered Krystine.

"Ah, now that's the only problem," stated Nadir. "there is no plan, not yet at least. But we can make one, ok?" Nadir sighed. "Krystine, if this doesn't work, he'll marry Emily. You know that right?" Krystine nodded, a grave expression on her face. _So that's the name of his girlfriend…_ she thought to herself. _She's not gonna know what hit her._


End file.
